Sweet Heero Yuy
by Half Angel All Demon
Summary: Heero has chocolate, yes you heard me, Heero has chocolate, and Duo finds out. Read to see what happens.


_Disclaimers: I don't own GW, or the G-boys._

_ Warnings: Yaoi.  
_  


_AN: This is another one of my earlier fics. Yea, I know, it sucks. Hey, It could be worse.  
_

SWEET HEERO YUY

Heero cautiously entered the kitchen, making sure that Duo wasn't anywhere in sight. 

"Good," he breathed as he relaxed slightly, but he was still tense just in case the braided boy had set a trap, or something. Heero crept over towards the cupboards, and slipped a white-milk chocolate bar in a drawer that he always kept locked. If anyone, especially Duo found out that he ate chocolate all hell would break loose.

After he locked the drawer, Heero crept back upstairs, and into his room, where he began typing madly on his laptop.

Duo cantered into the kitchen, singing a happy tune as he swayed towards the fridge, nothing in there. He opened all the cupboards, and to his frustration, saw it was empty. There was nothing in this damn house to eat, not even a crumb… wait.

Duo grinned as he spotted the drawer that Heero always kept locked.

"I bet I could open that," Duo mumbled as he pulled out some hair clips from his braid. In no time at all, he was gazing down at a rich, milky, white chocolate bar that was staring back at him, beckoning to him. "Hm…Yuy eats chocolate. Really now."

A wide grin spread over Duo's lips as an idea popped into his head. He stuffed the chocolate bar into his back pocket, and began to creep up the stairs toward Heero's room.

Heero had just finished his report on his last mission, when there was a soft knock at the door. With out even waiting for a reply, Duo strolled right in, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Hee-man," he chirped happily as he sat on Heero's bed. "What ya doin'?

"None of your business Duo." Heero grunted as he leaned back in his chair, and stared warily at Duo. The braided baka had a grin that told him the other boy's intentions were not good.

Duo shrugged, and leaned back on his elbows. His hand stole to his back pocket, and he pulled out the white chocolate.

"Look what I found Hee-chan," Duo taunted, waving the chocolate bar in front of him. "I have no idea who's it could be. Would you know?"

Heero's eyes widened as Duo took out the chocolate. If Duo found out…no, he could not, would not let Duo find out.

"Um…no…I have no idea who's it could be."

"Oh well, finders keepers, eh?" Duo grinned as he opened the chocolate, and took a bite. It tasted good. Creamy milk that melted in his mouth. Yep, he was in heaven, and the fact the it was Heero's chocolate made it all the better.

Heero pouted as he watched Duo enjoy HIS chocolate, and soon he decided to make a move.

"Where exactly did you find that chocolate Duo?" Heero asked, he knew Duo couldn't lie.

"From your drawer Hee-chan." Duo said, not even bothering to lie.

"Ha! You stole the chocolate! You didn't find it, you stole it!"

"Yea, so?"

"So, it's my chocolate!" Heero shouted, rising to his feet.

"What? You want it?"

"Yea!"

"Come get it then."

Heero growled before lunging at the braided boy, attempting to pin him.

Duo gave an ear-splitting screech, and leaped off the bed.

"Catch me if you can!" Duo chanted as he ran down the stairs, and into the living room where Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were watching a horror movie. They all jumped about five feet in the air when Duo ran clear across their view, emitting another loud scream.

"We have to do something about him," Quatre panted, clutching his chest. "He scared the crap out of me."

Trowa nodded, unable to speak, and closed his eyes, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"He got us all Quatre." Wufei said, also breathing hard.

They all jumped yet again, and gave a yell loud enough to wake the dead as some vampire jumped out from the shadows, and shot some women, who screamed her head off.

Quatre fell back against Trowa, and feinted, out cold. Wufei curled himself into a ball, and hissed at the T.V, and Trowa was trying frantically to wake the unconscious Quatre in his arms.

"Damn that braided baka," Trowa swore under his breath as Quatre whimpered softly.

"Duo, give it back!" Heero growled as he had Duo cornered in the kitchen between the counters. "You don't have anywhere to go."

With a wide grin, Duo popped the remained chocolate into his mouth, and made sure the rest of it hung off his lips.

"Come, and get it," he said around the milk chocolate, which was melting in his mouth.

Heero gave one final glare at Duo, and stepped foreword. He bent his head closer to the other boy's, and took the chocolate from him, and gave him a kiss in the process.

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, and congratulated himself as he let Heero take the chocolate with his own lips.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Heero pulled away, leaving Duo breathless. Heero licked his lips, and turned away saying "Good chocolate Duo."

Duo stood there panting for a few moments, and grinned. He had just kissed the perfect soldier, and loved it. He should take Heero's chocolate more often.

Duo walked back to his room, feeling very full, and satisfied.

_AN: Yea I know, Duo wouldn't be satisfied with just a kiss, but that's the way it is right now. I might do an update later._

_Half Angel _


End file.
